


Soul Mates

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, enjoy this fresh pinecest, fuck everything!, pinecest - Freeform, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Minerva Pines worries how her only children will end up. {AU where everyone has implants with timers counting down when they'll meet their soulmate.}





	Soul Mates

Minerva Pines paced in front of the newly installed crib, now and again glancing at the twin children sleeping, and more specifically glancing at their left wrists. The low lighting of the room and the gentle glow of the devices embedded in the newborns seemed almost eerie. Perhaps it wouldn't have been nearly as eerie if they showed a count down.

Instead both displayed zero, the numbers blinking gently in sync with one another.

She stopped, staring down at the pair, a girl and a boy with brown hair just like their father's. The boy, Mason, shifted slightly with a soft whimper. Nothing came of the noise, and soon again he was breathing in time with his sister.

At first she had been too exhausted to understand exactly what the doctor had been trying to say to her at the hospital; she let her husband do the talking as she held her newborn children, one to each breast, to begin feeding them. The pregnancy had already been difficult, the labor incredibly intensive and long. Whatever the doctor was saying, she could wait to hear it after a bit of sleep.

Sleep came and went, and when she was just aware enough to get the story from her husband, it made her head spin.

"Martin...how is that possible?" she remembered asking, finally glancing down at the baby girl-Mabel-examining her wrist. Sure enough, the display gently blinked zero, almost tauntingly. "It must be faulty devices. Surely it can't be that...it can't be that my _children_..."

"Shh, shhh, the doctor said that while it's on the rare side, it can happen to people that they end up with a platonic soul mate," he replied, holding Mason in his arms. "It's okay, this is something to celebrate. It means that no matter what, our children will never be alone."

The news hadn't settled well at the time.

Looking at her children now, at their sleeping faces and listening to their gentle breathing, she released a breath of her own.

"He's right...they're going to grow up loving one another and protecting one another as family should..." she murmured, allowing the thought to wash over her. "My children will never be alone because of that...and they can help each other find romantic love when they're ready..."

That was the end of the worry, with that thought and the sight of her children.

The years flew by, the Pines wondering where it all went as they watched the twins grow together. Despite the arguments and the gentle teasing, they seemed to get along famously. She did not want to doubt her husband and certainly not her children, so she watched and helped nurture them as they grew. As they got older, the question of their implants came and went easily, both accepting the fact that they were one another's soulmates without much fuss. When their parents looked surprised, their reply was to shrug in unison, Mabel replying, "We're twins!" That, they decided, was as good of an answer as any.

The summer of their thirteenth birthday had them sent off to Gravity Falls to spend time with their great Uncle Stanford. A trip that far from home had the Pines parents nervous, but Marvin reassured his nervous wife that Stanford was reputable and responsible.

When the twins came back, Minerva heard all about their adventures and what they'd gotten into during their trip. She was glad they had such healthy imaginations and told them so quite often as they regaled her with tales of zombies and merpeople; some were more concerning (a dream demon and a long lost twin?). She'd have to call Stanford to find out what exactly he'd let them watch with such graphic-sounding content.

She wanted a little more information from him too about what happened over the summer, as she noticed that Mabel and Dipper as he prefered nowadays seemed...different. Just ever-so-slightly. It was not uncommon to see them holding hands or sitting hip to hip on the couch to watch TV. The behavior was not discouraged in any manner, her husband not seeing anything wrong with it and she realized that she couldn't let her buried fear get in the way of their bonding.

The two were generally inseparable, but each action of bonding, familial love she'd associated with them over the years seemed just a little more...warm. Stronger in some ways. It was more...loving. She noticed it, but dismissed it.

Their fourteenth birthday came and went, and then their fifteenth. During the summer before their sixteenth birthday, Minerva tried to separate them into different rooms. She claimed they were getting a bit too old to share a room any more, even if they had separate beds. It could not have gone any worse, the attempt ending in a yelling match on Mabel's end and Dipper silently seething. Marvin, despite being a gentle man, was at a boiling point with the twins. Without asking permission, Dipper took Mabel's hand and whisked her away upstairs to brood together.

Minerva rubbed her hands over her face, listening as her husband paced the living room floor.

It wasn't until an hour later that the family as a whole was calm enough again to meet in the living room. The twins argued against the move once more, now more calm though no less passionate about it. A glance at Marvin saw his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes meeting her's in a way that said, "It's up to you."

So she conceded, tired in a way she did not know existed as her only children hugged her tightly with words of thanks jumbling out of their mouths.

Still, she tried desperately to squash down the worry that was trying to rear it's ugly head.

Just after their seventeenth birthday was when she really noticed another change, something that seemed so small and paradoxically so massive that it made her head spin. It started with glances at one another across the breakfast table, or lacing their fingers together to hold hands in a way that seemed like something...else. Something more.

They spent more and more time out of the house, with the junky car they'd both earned with two summer's worth of jobs. If they were ever at home, they spent an increasing amount of time in their room together. Despite this, Minerva refused to believe it was unusual. They were soul mates. Of course they were close, she told herself. Couple that fact with them being teenagers? Naturally they would want as much independence they could squeeze out of their time. They were best friends, she'd overhead that from their own lips to one another.

She tried, _so hard_, to let them be. For the most part, she succeeded. They continued to get good grades, sailing into their senior year, preparing for their futures.

With everything going well, with how much she tried to convince herself, how much her husband attempted to soothe her...

It did not surprise her one spring afternoon to find them-her children-locked in a kiss on the living room couch. She wished she could be surprised, to feel something other than a sigh bubbling in her throat.

Of course they were absolutely surprised, jumping apart as if repelled by an otherworldly force. Mabel began babbling excuses and questions while Dipper only sat there, both looking ashamed and red-faced. She did not react in anger, or even disgust. Minerva Pines just felt tired.

Holding up her hand, Mabel stopped instantly, the smallest of determined tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Dipper sat up a little more straight. Both watched her with baited breath.

"What were you two doing?" she asked, already knowing full well what it was. They watched her warily, not daring to move a muscle. Nobody offered up an explanation, not an apology. They stayed silent. Her blue eyes traveled over the both of them, her eyes slipping close a moment as she sighed again.

"Mom..." she heard Dipper say. She opened her eyes, looking toward her son as he reached out toward Mabel and took her hand. It meant something entirely different now then it did when they were children. She saw the subtle motion of the hand squeeze as Mabel watched their mother.

"We're soul mates," she offered in a small voice, Dipper nodding once.

Minerva let her eyes travel between them again, watching their expressions, their tense postures, their enclosed hands.

"I know. You've been soulmates since birth, and despite everything, it ended up like this," she murmured. Her fears had come to pass, and nothing could stop this from happening. She didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Also a shameless promotion: If you like my work and wanna support me, you can always buy me a Ko-fi!
> 
> ko-fi(dot)com/yaschiri (: Thank you~


End file.
